MLG ADVENTURES: Five Nights at Freddys 2: 420blazeit edition
by Sw4gm4st3rskrub1v1merustm8
Summary: Swagmaster has broken his *INSERT CONSOLE HERE* oh no now he needs money for a replacement! After picking up a note on the ground a "Mysterious" Person wants to challenge Swagmaster to a 1v1 on rust noscopes only but in order to have a REAL challenge he sends Swagmaster to a certain establishment to get Swagmasters mlg levels to his. ((IMAGE IS NOT MINE!))


** DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of the shit you're going to read. Hello everybody. This story is going to be... interesting so if you know the internet as well as i do you'll get EVERYTHING in this and if you don't... get prepared for some weird shit so you know that's all i really wanted to say. **

...

Swagmaster was an... Interesting person "GODDAMNIT U FUKIN N00B YOU MADE US LOSE 1V1 ME ON RUST M8 AND MAYBE YOULL GET GUD U FUKIN SHITFEAC!" Swagmaster (Obviously) was a gamer it was as plain and simple as that. Right now he was playing the latest installment of the "Call of duty" series and raging at another person for making his team lose the game. In fact Swagmaster got SO mad he broke his *INSERT CONSOLE HERE* and started crying after what he had done. Unlike most gamers (Like VERY unlikely) Swagmaster wasn't living with his mom he was living all by himself so he couldn't get his mom to get him new *INSERT CONSOLE HERE*, and on a completely different note he only knew how to cook food in a microwave his favorite food being hotdogs and anything that looks like penis... no homo tho.

...

Swagmaster now forced to look for a job... again to get money for his *INSERT CONSOLE HERE* replacement when he noticed something on the ground that said "Read me" "No u fukin nube get out of here" The read me thing was replaced with a "I'll give you a limited edition doritos and dew crossover drink if you read me" Swagmaster now excited for the drink read the note and it said "Dear Swagmaster. I have been watching you closely and you are certainly good at call of duty so much so i want to 1v1 u on rust m8 2 see who the better noscopr is but i want a real challenge to 1v1 so go to this place and get the job there and your mlg levels will skyrocket to my level so gud bye fgt. ~Sincerely Mike Schmidt" "P.S. here's ur drink fgt" suddenly Swagmasters free hand had the SUPER LIMITED EDITION DORITOS AND DEW CROSSOVER DRINK but then The note then turned into a newspaper clipping that had a Animatronic bear an animatronic bunny and a animatronic sexy yiff bait chicken... or duck whatever the hell it is. But more importantly it had the night shift open and they were giving out 420 bucks a week! WAAAYYYYYY more than a video game would probably offer! Swagmaster wasted no time to find the place... which was right around the corner.

...

Swagmaster looked at the establishment it said "Freddy Fazbear's whatever the fuck prequel or sequel place that children go to see creepy animatronic dolls!" Swagmaster ran into the building and ran to the managers office "I WANT UR GHEY JOB N00B!" The manager was speechless but gave Swagmaster the job anyway.

...

Night guard duty was perfect for Swagmaster it was lazy Swagmaster was lazy. Swagmaster was about to go to sleep because who would break into a place with SOOPER creepy animatronic dolls? when suddenly the phone rang "UH HELLO IS THE FUCKBOY HERE? OKEY UR GONNA GET PUT IN A SUIT FOR SOME REASON EVEN THOUGH THE ANIMATRONICS HAVE FACIAL SCANNING TECHNOLOGY SO BE SURE TO PUT ON THE STUPID MASK BESIDE YOU AND MAKE SURE NOT TO GET KILLED IN THE SKELETON WAR K BYE" Swagmaster looked up from the phone then and ALL the animatronics were in the office and they had the mask "FUK DIS GHEY ASS JOB" Swagmaster was then dragged to the backroom and put in a suit k bye story is over

...

as the animatronics were walking back into there spots they could hear music that they never heard before and then a bright light was behind them that was words that read "BUT WHAT IF SWAGMASTER WAS NOT KILL?" Just then people could be heard screaming "OMYGOD" And a twelve year old saying "OOOHHH BABY A TRIPLE!" Swagmaster then appeared with a l33t sniper rifle with mtn dew snoop dog and dorito logos all the while dubstep and people were screaming about how good Swagmaster is was happening.

TO BE CONTINUE!


End file.
